Hidden
by Pix-Ster
Summary: Dumbledore's dead. Voldemort's back. Illegible Fudge in power. Harry, hermione, Ron and Draco runaway to the muggleworld to build themselves up to fight back. H/Hr, Hr/D
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: the usual. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. The copyright is not with me.  
  
Author's Note: Kindly review please. I'd need your ideas in what I could add and if I should continue. It might turn out sucky! (  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
The prelude of any doomsday will always be subject to as "the cause". More often than not, it would be the basis of anger and complaints from the majority when it has entirely remained silent. And the people behind the prelude are the most likely to be blamed for the terror that has awoken.  
  
So it comes as no surprise when a number of "acclaimed wizards" start to drift away one by the one, away from the public eye.  
  
Some are said to depart to the muggle world to start their lives over again. Some are said to join the darker forces that was once again starting to take control of the wizarding world.  
  
And lastly, let us not forget those who decide to vanish the pain they would be experiencing during the aftermath by ending their lives before they have the chance to realize the mistake they had stomped upon.  
  
But these are the cowards. Those who wore the mask of fake courage and hypocrisy and were blinded by the power of darkness.  
  
Let us not forget those who remained standing to face the corruption and danger to save the future from much more destruction and Hades.  
  
********  
  
Albus Dumbledore paced his circular study back and forth with a mask of indecision plastered on his withered face. Nothing seemed to come out right and everything that he has created seemed to fall down into pieces, all the hard work he has shed, availing to nothing.  
  
He wasn't young anymore, he was most definitely old and much to the regret of his followers who looked up to him to save the world from the clutches of Voldemort- his health was rapidly deteriorating.  
  
Nothing seemed to save him from the hands of death, not even the most powerful potions that the wizard world could come up with. And the elixir of life has been destroyed.  
  
And he knew that his time was running out. If he didn't make any move right now, he might not make any move anymore as by tomorrow, the string that runs his life might be cut short. They had to live each day. They cannot make plans. The time was now. They had to make a move.  
  
Whatever that move may be.  
  
********  
  
The time for desperate measures has been called. The greatest of all that were left were gathered in Dumbledore's study, all in a nervous-wreck, clearly not knowing what was coming up and what they were to do. Clearly, this meeting was urgent, all the preparations has been made in a haste… that is if there were even preparations made. Everything was in disorder and so was everyone who was in that room.  
  
They may not know what Dumbledore would be telling them, but they were all sure of one thing, he would be passing his leadership as the once great man before them seemed to be stripped off from all his powers.  
  
"I called for you—" Dumbledore started, his voice in a low whisper as he tried to grasp for air to breathe. The sight was unbearable. The old man was definitely nearing his end and they were sure that chaos would soon ensue.  
  
"—because I had come up with a plan. A plan that I had created an hour ago, a plan that needs all your help and a plan that I call: Desperado."  
  
Everyone was silent, catching his barely understandable words.  
  
"But before I go on with the plan… I wish to… to forego the leadership that would seem to accompany this plan. I am now passing my leadership to someone whom I believe would be worthy enough for the position and yet could handle all the danger that goes along with it."  
  
This time, they were all in the watch, alert and even more silent that it was suffocating already. The decision would be given and they were all weary in who their new leader would be.  
  
Weary that he might not be good enough. Weary that he might betray them. Weary that it would be them.  
  
********  
  
The cackling fire in the common room seemed to be the only sound that could be heard. It was unusually quiet due to the aura of danger and death that seemed to caress the room.  
  
Or it may be because Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were the only ones left there. And they had every reason to be in a melancholic mood to be quiet.  
  
They were in the know. They were not kept in the shadow like the other students were. They know what was happening and how heavy the worse would seem to come. The problem was, they didn't know what to do.  
  
Not that they were asked to do something.  
  
But they knew they had to. 17 was not the age to be fighting in the battlefield that would soon take place, but they had too much experiences to be legible to join. They had all the reasons to help. They had all the strength to help. And yet they didn't know how.  
  
And right now it seemed to be like a bad idea. But they never believed in any ideas but their own. And sometimes the bad turns out to be good.  
  
********  
  
Hermione Granger couldn't quite put it. She couldn't grasp what was bothering her but she knew that something was about to happen. She knew about the "doomsday" that Harry and Ron were telling her although she didn't know whether to believe them or not. Nobody seems to talk about it anyway except for the two. But then, she knew they had the knack for finding out the worse on what was to happen.  
  
But still something still continued to bother her. And Draco Malfoy clearly noticed.  
  
He noticed the way she had been parading around the head boy and girl's common room- their common room to be exact. He noticed the way that her forehead wrinkled as if she was in deep thought. He noticed the way the she was staring into space. And it was too good an opportunity to tease her.  
  
"Something bothering you, Granger?" he drawled with his arms crossed on his chest, his icy blue eyes staring at the annoyed Hermione.  
  
"Mind your own business Malfoy," she answered haughtily as she turned away from him.  
  
"And why should I? You had been disturbing me here all along with your constant parading, showing off your legs, not that it's not a bad idea, and giving me looks that could kill, should I say more, then?"  
  
Hermione turned to him, her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed at Malfoy.  
  
"You know what Malfoy, screw yourself and your perverted ideas and leave me alone! For your information I was thinking and if that thick skull of yours couldn't comprehend that, I'm sorry!"  
  
"Perverted ideas? About you? Granger, I don't succumb to perverted ideas with you on it."  
  
"Yes! I'm relieved." Hermione spat out sarcastically her eyes still boring onto Malfoy, flashing with anger. Malfoy began to snicker, then to laugh until he could not control it.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, annoyed, clearly knowing that it was her that Malfoy was laughing at.  
  
"You know what your problem is? You allow yourself to be pissed off and that is what I enjoy in seeing. And I thought you were smart…"  
  
"And who gave you the right to piss me off anyway? Couldn't we just stay in cordial terms and leave each other alone, ferret?"  
  
"So now you're provoking me… I wouldn't want you doing that when you I have the key to what's bothering you…"  
  
Hermione stared at him. Clearly her attention to what Malfoy has just said. And Draco couldn't help but feel the satisfaction by seeing the look on Granger's face like she was scared out of her wits and that Draco was the one who could save her.  
  
********  
  
"And now… I believe that I should no longer delay the time, I am giving the power to lead you in our crusade against Voldemort to—"  
  
The suspense was too much. Sweat was breaking on everyone's body and the room suddenly seemed to be filled with smoke that they couldn't breathe. They felt like hyperventilating and their chests were starting to tighten. They had to know who their new leader was. And he has better be good.  
  
"—I'm giving the power to Cornelius Fudge."  
  
Everyone was quiet but then noise erupted and the people were now complaining, fighting, and some were just too speechless to say anything.  
  
The choice has been simply wrong.  
  
********  
  
"Dumbledore can't be dead." Harry told himself over and over again as if it could give him comfort. But he was very much wrong. The pain of the headmaster's death seemed to inflict on his being like a knife slicing through his skin. It was unbearable, the grief and the future that would soon surface. And he wanted to get away from it.  
  
But he was no coward. He would stay to fight no matter how hard it was for him.  
  
********  
  
Draco knew that the time was nearing. Dumbledore was dead and this gave the dark lord the free reign. Anytime soon Voldemort and his band of deatheaters would be marching through the castle, striking all those against him dead.  
  
Striking him dead.  
  
********  
  
Ron tried to remain intact, refusing to allow himself to be blown out of proportion because of all the things that has happened. But it was hard. It was impossible. He knew that anytime soon death would surface on each of them and he didn't want to wait for that time to come. He had to meet it before it could strike and put a stop to it.  
  
If only he knew how.  
  
********  
  
She got it. She knew what it was. She has seen the signs. But she feared that was too late. Hermione should have believed what Harry and Ron had told her a number of times but she turned on a blind eye. And now, Dumbledore was dead, and chaos would soon ensue- unless someone would put a stop to it.  
  
Unless they would put a stop to it then everything would be all right.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--End of the Prologue-- 


	2. Chapter 1: Hidden Resolutions

Author's Notes: (And gratitude!)  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! I am in deep gratitude! (hehe, but really I am… it was really helpful!) But really, thanks for the reviews it was inspiring!  
  
Reven Eid (nwonknu_100@hotmail.com): Here's the continuation so you'd probably be back in your seat right now!  
  
Meimi Haneoka: I forgot to put the H/H, how can I edit it? This is my first fanfic! (  
  
The Red Dragons Order: Here's the chapter you're waiting for, I hope you like it!  
  
Liza Potter: Yup it's my first, but you got me inspired to write more! (  
  
Akiko: Thanks! I hope you won't find it boring!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Cornelius Fudge wasn't an easy man to get along with. He was stubborn, inefficient and clearly not the best one for the sacred job that was placed upon his stubby shoulders.  
  
But in either ways, he was still considered to be the best man on the job since nobody wanted to take it.  
  
It wasn't that they were scared but they seemed lost without their noble leader. They felt like they weren't right for the job and would rather follow the orders than be the one giving it out.  
  
But with Fudge, it wasn't orders… it was "demands".  
  
And usually his demands were impossible, not necessary and would cost a lot of galleons. But he didn't care. As long as he was in power and they followed his every whim, he was happy with it.  
  
And Voldemort was even more ecstatic.  
  
********  
  
Harry Potter sat himself on the far edge of the room right beside Hermione. They were having their transfiguration class and McGonagall was explaining something about precautions to be followed before they get on with their activity. And as usual, the three were not listening.  
  
"I have a feeling that any day now those death eaters would be marching towards the school," Harry stated in an indifferent tone, as if it was meant to be and nothing could be done to put a stop to it. Hermione meanwhile bit her lip as if to stop the quivering she felt and Ron just shook his head, feeling the same way that Harry felt.  
  
"When do you think they'd be coming?" Hermione asked, her voice a little shaky but trying to put on a brave face as her best friends were.  
  
"I don't know… anytime soon, I presume," Harry answered.  
  
"Don't you think that they had created a plan to block it?" Ron asked, the idea dawning on him, sending him to lighten up. But then a thought flicked through his mind and he was dim again.  
  
Dumbledore was dead. Fudge was in charge. And having Fudge in the pedestal was like having nobody at all. It was a stupid question that deserved a stupid answer.  
  
"I wonder when all of this would end and everything would be the same again," Hermione said with a sigh.  
  
"And I wonder what you're talking about that you cease to listen to what I'm saying," Professor McGonagall's stern voice boomed.  
  
The three suddenly stopped and remained silent all throughout the whole lesson.  
  
********  
  
Draco Malfoy knew what was coming. His hand clutched the letter that his father had sent him and he was thinking. Planning. Challenging his brain to come up with something to keep him away. But his mind was blank. Sighing, he read his letter again, as if it could bring him answers.  
  
Draco,  
  
I have been keeping you informed of what is happening right now to our society, the real society that our dark lord has created. And I am sure that you are excited with the plans that are in store for you.  
  
But before we proceed to that, I would like to inform you beforehand of the march of the death eaters to the castle of the fallen old fool. This would be happening tomorrow evening and I urge you to remain silent, as only those in the close circle know about it. Control your tongue and don't even mention it to your dumb friends, as they are as dumb as their fathers. I don't want you associating with that.  
  
Till we see tomorrow evening- be on guard. Enjoy as you see the mudbloods die!  
  
  
  
Your Father  
  
Enjoy as you see the mudbloods die! The voice of his father saying those words echoed into his ears. If another person has written that to him, he wouldn't be affected like he was right now. But in this case, he had a strong feeling that his father was a lunatic. Not the type of thing to think about your father but he knew that he was cracked up or just plain brutal.  
  
And he didn't know if he could enjoy seeing the mudbloods die.  
  
Even if he won't admit it.  
  
Most especially, Hermione Granger.  
  
********  
  
"No! Not Hermione, please!" But it was too late. Lord Voldemort had his wand erupt with a flash of green light and Hermione's body, which was levitated in the air, collapsed and went limp, lifeless. Dead.  
  
Hermione Granger was dead.  
  
He walked up to her and touched the tear-stained cheek and all that he could do was—  
  
"NOOO!" Harry Potter screamed out sending him to wake up along with the other boys inside the dormitory.  
  
"What the? Who was that?" one mumbled with a clearly annoyed tone.  
  
"For heaven's sake, can't some people get sleep here?" another one stated in between yawns.  
  
But Harry couldn't apologize to them. Or talk to anyone else. The dream was so vivid in his mind that sweat was forming in his body and his heart was pulsating wildly at the same time that tears brimmed the edges of his eyes.  
  
He couldn't bear the sight of Lord Voldemort killing Hermione as he appeared helpless.  
  
He couldn't bear the sight of seeing Hermione dead and lifeless.  
  
He couldn't bear the sight of seeing himself part with Hermione.  
  
He couldn't bear the fact that he could loose Hermione.  
  
And then he knew what he had to do.  
  
********  
  
Ron lie down on his bed, sleep not getting on him after Harry's outburst. He knew that it was Harry. There was no mistake in it. He knew that he was having another dream. And this time he probably knew who this was about that send him to jump out of his bed and leave the room.  
  
And all that he could do was smile.  
  
********  
  
Hermione curled up on her bed, hugging her pillow. She was sleeping but something troubled her mind. And it caused her to stay awake most of the night or be in a very light sleep that one movement could wake her up. Like right now.  
  
She heard the door of her bedroom creak and then it opened, sending a burst of light into the room. And then she heard the footsteps.  
  
Hermione sat upright. She felt her heart beating wildly, scared. For a second, she thought that it was Voldemort already coming to kill her knowing that she was a mudblood and one of his archenemy's best friends.  
  
But it was the wrong idea at the moment. If it was Voldemort, she could already hear the voice of screaming people outside or a brigade of people marching. But right now, all she heard was footsteps coming towards her curtained bed. And she had a feeling that it was ferret boy.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked, putting a great amount of annoyance and sarcasm into her voice.  
  
But he didn't answer, instead, the curtains that surrounded her bed were pulled open and she found Harry Potter standing there. His face contorted with pain and sweat drowning his body.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked in a tone of surprise and worry. He looked like a nervous wreck.  
  
"Good God Hermione, you're all right…" Harry whispered, his voice shaky as he collapsed into the bed and hugged her.  
  
Hermione was shocked. He hugged her like the million times he did in her dreams.  
  
"O- of-course… I'm all right Harry…' Hermione whispered in the same shaky voice as Harry continued to hug her even tightly.  
  
And then the worse of the worst came. Harry stood up, looking like he got back into his senses, took one look at Hermione then barged out of the door.  
  
Hermione collapsed into her bed, feeling like a total idiot.  
  
Harry collapsed into his dormitory, feeling like a total idiot.  
  
********  
  
He saw him come out of the room. He saw him hurry out of the head boy and girl's room. He wondered how he got in, but then probably Hermione gave it to him. But what really caught his attention was seeing him come out of Granger's room.  
  
Seeing him sweaty after coming out of her room.  
  
Seeing him flushed.  
  
And then he should have looked at his own face when he saw him come out. Draco Malfoy thought, he could have seen the jealousy that burned his face as he watched all these.  
  
And he hated himself for feeling it.  
  
********  
  
"That is impossible! We cannot do that! Do you know how much laws we'd be breaking and how much harm it could do?"  
  
"And of all the people it would be coming from you when you are the minister of magic?"  
  
"I am disgusted."  
  
Voices of angry wizards could be heard from the inside of the meeting room when Fudge and his team were gathered. Clearly, anger was boiling again and people were not getting along.  
  
To put it clearly, it was another the People vs. Fudge.  
  
But Fudge wouldn't hear any of it. He was their leader and so they had to obey him. The plan of putting a sleeping curse on the students of Hogwarts would be implemented tomorrow evening when the students are sleeping. This would put them away from the harm they could experience or see when the battle against the death eaters begins. 


End file.
